1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative pulling devices. More specifically, the invention is an assortment of decorative design pieces for attachment to a garden gate opener as gate opener pulling devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relative art of interest describes various gate opening devices, but none discloses the present invention. Commonly a string having one end tied to the gate latch and a ring tied to its opposite end is used as a gate pull. Examples of such gate pulls are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,235,560, issued Aug. 7, 1917 to K. H. Deloatch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,518, issued Mar. 18, 1969 to R. E. Foltz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,759, issued Feb. 19, 1991 to P. C. Thomas; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,438, issued Jan. 7, 1992 to C. Bieganski. While functional, such a device is not aesthetically pleasing and the ring may be difficult for young children, the elderly, and the handicapped to grasp securely. In addition, the string has a tendency to become entangled in the gate mechanism, or to fray by friction against the gate post. There is a need for a gate opening device which may be grasped securely and which is suitable for use by any person, including a young or an old person. Therefore, the gate handle pulling devices of the present invention are designed to enable a better grasp than prior gate pulls, and which are decorative to be unique in the neighborhood. The related art of interest is discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 304,671 issued on Nov. 21, 1989, to Robert W. Reaney shows an ornamental combined gate latch pull and cable comprising an ornamental oval shaped handle having a large ball with a smaller ball on opposite sides thereof attached by a ring to a short cable and another ring. The ornamental gate latch pull device is distinguishable for requiring a distinctive oval handle and attachment rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,805,984 issued on May 19, to Franklyn H. Hull describes a combined door bumper and coat hanger comprising a J-shaped strap having a garment hook at its bottom, a resilient bent-in hook and a rubber button on its short arm, and its long arm is attached to a door by two screws. The device is distinguishable for its hook configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,855 issued on Jul. 27, 2000, to Ruth Ann Azeredo et al. describes a detachable decorative system for lamp shades comprising a plurality of clips or hooks of different shapes hung on either the top or the bottom edge and in-between edges of a lamp shade and connected to various decorative pieces such as bead chains suspending decorative pieces. The detachable decorative systems are distinguishable for requiring a plurality of clips or hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,787 issued on May 21, 1996, to Edward Mack describes a removable entranceway puzzle gate to block a driveway or doorway comprising two crossmembers that attach to either side of the opening, and a linking member that connects the inner ends of the crossmembers together, forming a continuous barrier across the opening. Decorative panels such as trees and logos are bolted to the crossmembers. The removable gate is distinguishable for being functionally and structurally distinctive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,951 issued on May 23, 1995, to Keiichi Keyaki et al. describes a decorative pull tab adapted for being pivotally attached to a slide fastener body and for fastening a decorative piece thereto. The pull tab comprises a ring pivotally connected to the slider body and a pull tab body including a pair of first and second clamping plates and a hinge joint joining the first and second plates. The pull tabs are folded over on the hinge joint. The ring is pivotally connected to the hinge joint with the decorative piece clamped between the first and second plate. The decorative pull tab is distinguishable for being limited to attachment to a slide fastener body.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 218,877 issued on Oct. 6, 1970, to La Verne E. Clayton shows an ornamental pull device comprising an oval handle attached pivotally to a bracket by a pin and having a knurled portion opposite the bracketed end. The ornamental pull device is distinguishable for its distinctive shape and structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 443,013 issued on Dec. 16, 1890, to Friend W. Smith describes a pendent handle comprising a rubber sphere with a pair of metal caps connected to a chain by an eye and a screw-nut element. The pendent handle is distinguishable for requiring a rubber sphere as a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,442 issued on Nov. 5, 1957, to Frederick S. De Mun describes an electric light socket chain pull device comprising an ornament such as a planar potted plant or dog attached to the chain. The device is distinguishable for requiring its attachment only to a light fixture chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,431 B1 issued on Nov. 13, 2001, to Christopher Greedy describes a pull chain light assembly that attaches to a pull chain for the lamp portion of a ceiling fan. The end of the pull chain has a lithium battery operated light emitting diode and a light sensitive switch in a bell housing. The assembly is distinguishable for being limited to a pull chain of a ceiling fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,449 issued on Mar. 18, 1969, to Thomas J. Musante describes a decorative supporting hook assembly comprising a hook member of a strip material having a hook on one end and a fold near the opposite end, a decorative cover piece or medallion for rigidity overlaying the hook member while exposing the hook, and the cover piece having a tapered cavity for frictionally receiving the fold of the strip. The decorative hook assembly is distinguishable for being limited to a hook assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,274 issued on Aug. 17, 1971, to Marion Donovan describes an actuator means for a slide fastener or zipper comprising a flexible double cord of elastic extensible material provided at a distal end with a round weight and the proximate end tied to the slide of the zipper. The device is distinguishable for requiring a round weight and an elastic cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,223 issued on Jun. 23, 1992, to Justine D. Makarevich et al. describes a decorative attachment device for a door comprising a sheet covering for a door having linear elements or pockets for holding the sheet to the door. The sheet can have visual elements, such as objects or scenes, and a hook for supporting a wreath. The device is distinguishable for requiring attachment to a face of a door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,021 issued on Nov. 17, 1998, to Gary L. Davidson et al. describes a novelty toilet pull chain and tank valve actuator. The flexible chain has an outside fob illustrated as a cowboy boot or a football. A long list of other fobs are listed. The device is distinguishable for being limited to a toilet pull chain end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,117 issued on Mar. 30, 1999, to Renee Sutton describes a transparent display for a novelty item comprising a one-piece, water-filled display in a molded plastic base placed on the stomach and on the back of a stuffed bear. The display is distinguishable for requiring a water-filled base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,123 issued on Aug. 10, 1999, to Eleanore C. Eldredge describes an easy access key chain comprising a single connector, multiple key chains and key rings having keys and ornaments. The device is distinguishable for requiring multiple key chains and key rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,220 B1 issued on Oct. 2, 2001, to Genaro Texidor describes a millennium novelty that embodies the nature of a xe2x80x9cmillenniumxe2x80x9d, i.e., to have the simultaneous ability to look forwards to a new era and backwards to the past, by having two eyes looking in different directions. The novelty is attached to desk accessories, jewelry, key holders, belt buckles, clothing, dolls, and figurines. The novelty is distinguishable for being limited to display on various items but not for use as a gate pull.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a decorative gate pull solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The decorative gate handle pulling devices are various ornamental gate pulls which are attached by a string or cable to a gate latch for opening the latch. Typically a fence gate will have a latch which includes a keeper attached to a fixed gate post and a rotating or sliding element attached to the gate which engages the keeper. The latch mechanism is normally located on the inside of the fence, i.e., the side facing the residence. The latch will have a rotating or sliding mechanism that can be operated by reaching over the fence to open the latch. In order to avoid reaching over the fence, a string is attached to the lever and the string is stretched over the fence or through a bore in the fence so that when the string is pulled, the mechanism is unlatched to open the gate.
The present mechanism provides for various pulls which are attached to the end of the string and provide for a large, ergonomically shaped, but decorative pull that can be easily grasped by young children, the elderly, and the handicapped, as well as by the normal user. In addition, the gate handle pulling device of the present invention may include a bracket adapted for attachment to the gate post, which serves as a standoff so that the string does not become entangled in the gate mechanism, and does not fray or wear due to friction from repetitive movement against the gate post.
An assortment of decorative devices can be hung from the bracket based on various themes such as nautical, lunar, star, insect, romance, etc. The specific themes provided are a flower, sea anchor, scrolls, boat steering wheel, crescent moon with a star, a coconut palm tree, a dragonfly, and heart pendants. These devices would be utilitarian as well as decorative to enhance one""s garden gate. Small children can easily reach up and pull down the attached device.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an attachment device to a conventional pull-up garden gate opener apparatus to open the gate from an opposite side of the fence.
It is another object of the invention to provide a decorative bracket for supporting the pulling device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pulling cord passing through the decorative bracket for attachment to ornamental handle pieces.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a series of decorative attachment devices based on various themes.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.